1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to antimicrobial compositions and methods of controlling microbes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Japanese Patent 61-97204 of May 15, 1986 (Derwent Abstract 86-165153/26) discloses industrial fungicide compositions containing benzimidazole and/or isothiazolone derivatives and 3-iodo-2-propynyl N-butyl carbamate and/or 2,3,3-triiodo allyl alcohol.
The presence of microbes in various aqueous systems such as latices, paints, coatings, cooling water systems, decorative ponds and the like, can cause deterioration or disfigurement of these systems. For example, painted surfaces may be disfigured by the unsightly buildup of microbes, thus detracting from the overall aesthetics of the painted article; cooling towers may lose efficiency due to the buildup of microbes on surfaces, thus reducing the heat transfer capabilities of the tower. It is conventional to practice methods which inhibit the microbial deterioration of such systems by incorporating a variety of additives or combination of additives that are characterized by having antimicrobial activity.
A wide variety of materials have been used to control microbes in different environments, some of which are: chlorine/bromine compounds, glutaraldehyde, isothiazolones, organotin formulations, copper salts, quaternary ammonium compounds (SD Strauss and PR Puckorius in J. Power, S1, June 1984), and triazines. Each has deficiencies related to toxicity, pH and temperature sensitivity, limited effectiveness, chemical stability, and/or compatibility.
Based on the aforementioned performance deficiencies of conventional antimicrobial compounds there is a need for more effective antimicrobial agents that can be used at lower dosage rates, thus being more cost effective for the end user, reducing the pollution load on the affected environmental systems, and reducing the side effects to nearby non-target organisms, such as fish, useful crops, etc.
Among the many antimicrobial compounds which have been proposed, only a relatively small number have become useful in practice among which are iodopropargyl butylcarbamate and 1,2-benzisothiazolin-3-one. However, as far as we know, no one has ever proposed using these two antimicrobials together.